This invention relates to an operation device that includes operation members to be operated by a user and inserting components to be secured to the operation members.
For example, Patent Document 1 has disclosed such operation device including operation members that operate push buttons and light guides to be fixed in the operation members.
Specifically, the light guide extends in a particular direction. The light guide is provided on its upper surface with a latching projection that protrudes upward. Each operation member includes a cylindrical portion that surrounds the light guide. A rear end of the cylindrical portion serves as a latching portion that engages the light guide. The light guide is fixed in the operation member in an orientation that extends in right and left directions. That is, the light guide is inserted into the cylindrical portion of the operation member so that the light guide is oriented in the right and left directions. The latching projection is engaged with a rear end of an upper wall of the cylindrical portion of the operation member to be secured to the operation member.
There is a difficult case in the prior art operation device in engagement of the light guide with the upper wall of the cylindrical portion of the operation member on account of a structure and an arrangement of the operation member when the operation members and plural light guides to be secured to the operation members are assembled together to form the operation device. In this case, it is necessary to provide additional latching projections on the other positions on the light guides. That is, there is a problem that a plurality of light guides having different configurations from one another must be prepared and this will cause to lower productivity.
PATENT DOCUMENT 1: JUM HEI 6(1994)-80231 A